My Madman
by SexyDracoFan
Summary: Alice has returned to Wonderland for good just for her Madman. Worry is constantly bothering him, but one sweet moment will make him believe she is only his. One-Shot, SMUT, Alice/Tarrant.


….

He paced around the room completely engulfed in his thoughts, to the point where he didn't even hear the petite girl walk into the room. She creeped up behind him, in hopes of scaring him out of his wits. "Boo" she giggled.

"Oh Alice, where have you been my sweetling; I have been worried sick about you."

"I just went out to get some supplies for the evening tea, my madman." She encircled her hands around his neck; smiling with a playful look in her eyes."

Heaving a heavy sigh, he crumples onto the bed with his hands resting on his face. "I thought I lost you again."

As she studied his face even further, she could see the worry lines running across his forehead, the dark bags under his eyes had become prominent as well; Tarrant looked horrible. How had she not noticed earlier?

"Tarrant look at me, no one in all of Wonderland can take me away from you, not even you. So please don't worry about me." She held on to the side of his face with her delicate fingers; his gaze had her transfixed. This crazy man in front of her was her world; without him, she would never have chosen to come back to Wonderland. She owed him her life. In all of the exhaustion, he rested his head on her lap, dozing off. His legs hung loosely over the bed, but the awkward position was the least of his worry- he finally had his Alice.

Suddenly he stood straight up, "Alice…." The startled man anxiously searched for his Alice once again.

"Oh Tarrant you're awake, wonderful, just in time for tea."

"I thought this was all a dream."

At the sound of tea, his ears perked up, "Oh yes tea, we mustn't miss that." He hurried off to the kitchen to make his favorite beverage at his favorite time of day. After setting everything up, he beckons Alice to come have a seat.

"Oh Mr. Hare how glad you could make it, and same with you Mr. Dormouse."

"Alice, always a pleasure."

"Now now, the tea, we mustn't let it be cold. Alice brought it especially in remembrance of her father."

"It's divine."

"Yes quite."

The rest of the conversation lasted till the Hare jumped up in fright, staring at his watch. "We're late, we need to go. Dormouse follow me."

"Why goodbye , Dormouse, see you soon."

As she waved them goodbye she felt these pair of eyes burning into the back of her head. Turning around the cloudy look in Tarrant's eyes sent chills down her spine.

"Well me Lass, we are finally alone." Hints of his brogue were slipping into his speech. "That dress looks lovely on yee, fits perfectly." Of course that was one of his many gifts to her, and he made sure that the hemline would fall elegantly mid-thigh. Hatter inched his way towards Alice, lust taken over him completely. Alice was far from scared, this Tarrant made her feel excited-alive. He cornered her to the table, leaving no space to move.

"Oh Alice, yee don't know wha' yee do to me." Ever so lightly he places a kiss on her neck, making her moan in anticipation. Her heart rate increased instantly as she tilts her head farther back to give him easier access.

"T.. T.. Tarrant ooh." She stuttered, all the blood flooding to her face. His calloused hands sliding over her smooth skin; she would be the first woman who didn't flinch at his touch. Truth be told, his rough hands were sexy, he was a man of his craft, and that just drove her wild. She unintentionally purred in his ear, which made his already hard cock ache with desire. With a gentleness, he places butterfly kisses down her neck, lingering at her breasts. At the same time his hands travel up her thigh squeezing her arse, causing her too let out a sensual moan. "You're beautiful" he whispers, his warm breath sends shudders down her body causing her breathing to become uneven.

He teasingly traced circles on her back, making her juices drip down her thigh. Looking down in embarrassment, she was afraid to look him in the eye, he made her this wet in the matter of seconds. Hatter gently held on to her chin, and forced her to look at him, "Alice, sweetling, look at me. I love that I can get that reaction out of you. That's nothing to be ashamed of. Look here." He takes her hand and places it on his pants where his bulge was apparent.

"Lass, I've had to get rid of this on more than one occasion, just because you walked into the room." Her slight gasp was captured in a passionate kiss, where nothing around them mattered anymore. Swiftly, he picks her up bridal style making sure not to break the kiss. He takes her inside setting her down on the bed in a position where she is straddling him, bringing her head in close as possible. Their tongues wrestle for dominance where he easily wins, making sure to explore every inch of her cavern. Her soft lips tasted of the Earl Tea; he made it his mission to suck as much of the scent he could off. He smiled against her lips, when she moaned, causing the vibration to lightly tickle. Her hands travel to his hat which she moves aside, entangling her fingers in his crazy mane of hair. His member is protruding her thigh, dangerously close to her dripping vagina. Her breath is hitched from the contact, but ever so slowly she grinds on him to hint him to continue. "Alice, we should stop Lass, I wont be able to control myself."

"Tarrant, don't stop. I want this." At her words, he flashes his madman smile, and now places her on the bed, lying on top of her. Slowly he's getting ready to ravish her, but he makes sure to prolong heaven since hell felt oh so good. The dress is slowly pulled down revealing her red peaks, which he eagerly takes the right one into his mouth. Not wanting the other to be neglected, he massages it, enjoying the soft skin under his fingers. Occasionally he would flick the nub earning a scream out of her sweet mouth. After one was bruised enough, he moves onto the other sucking on the skin around the nipple leaving love bites as his tracks. Watching the red marks on her milky flesh made another rush of heat go between his legs. Hatter was marking his territory. At this point, the rest of her dress had been discarded on the floor in a heap somewhere. The only offending garment left was her panty, and that problem had to be fixed soon. He slides his hands up and down her upper thigh painfully slow, causing her to lose the last bit of sanity she held. Hatter hastily removes his coat and shirt, revealing his toned chest.

"Tarrant, fuck me already."

"Whatever you say Lass."

Letting his hands roam over her curves, he moves lower using his foot to spread her legs. Hatter places fiery kisses on her inner thigh burning her every time he moves closer to her wetness, when finally, he cups her womanhood relishing the feeling of her soaking wet pussy. Alice screams out in pleasure, already anticipating what was to happen. Hatter yanks the fabric to the side, carefully inserting his fingers. "Ahhh" She's writhing around under his touch, arching her back holding onto the comforter. He makes a 'come here' motion which drives her insane; teasingly pinching her clit. Her nails dig into his back causing him to go faster. With a devilish look in his eyes, Hatter smoothly brings his face to her pussy, and runs his tongue across her folds. All these sensations were running over her at once, her face radiating with seductively grinds her hips on his fingers while her eyelids are half open, looking like an angel before him. His Alice, melting under his touch. She's heavily panting, the feeling building in the pit of her stomach, nearing her release. Her fluids suddenly rush out all over his face; he lapped her juices not missing a single drop. That was when his patience broke, he needed her inside him right then. His belt and pants came off haphazardly with only one thing on his mind. Alice's convulsions had died down, now she was in for another round. Her slick cunt made him enter with ease, letting her adjust for only a second before thrusting deep. Hatter started off in a steady pace, long slow thrusts reaching her core. Feeling her constrict under him, sent a wave of heat all over his body. She wanted to feel every inch of him, him to feel all of her. Sweat was mixed with heat as he started picking up his speed, watching the expression on her face. Lids half open, with her golden locks sprawled out on the pillow, and biting her lip forced him to slam harder. The feeling of finally becoming one sent Alice to heaven, Tarrant was hers. Hatter repeatedly ramming into her sent her into a round of ecstasy, he was going so fast his cock wouldn't leave her pussy. Alice was losing control under him, and his orgasm was near as well. With a couple of last thrusts Alice's juices rushed out causing Hatter to have his own. He released his seeds deep inside her; collapsing onto her right after, keeping their connection intact.

"Alice, I love you my sweetling." His eyes returning to their normal golden hue.

"I love you too Tarrant." Their heart rates had calmed down, and as they lie there, their breathing became one as they dozed off to a blissful sleep.


End file.
